


A beautiful dawn

by Sagas



Series: Tales of the Above and Under Worlds [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cute Kids, Gen, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagas/pseuds/Sagas
Summary: «It’s kind of a secret indeed…» Albafica answered again, narrowing his eyes a little. «I don’t know if I can tell you…»«What? Don’t do this, now you got to tell me!» Manigoldo insisted. «Come on, I promise I won’t ever call you a sissy again!»«But you have to promise you won’t tell it to anyone.» He pointed the other with a finger. «You aren’t a spy, are you?»«I’ll be as silent as a grave.» The older nodded with a frown, and reached out pointing him with a finger as well, except it wasn’t the index but the pinky. «Promise.»A sneak peek in Albafica's life from his childhood to his first years as the Piscis Saint.





	A beautiful dawn

**Author's Note:**

> In this first mini episode Albafica is 11 years old and Manigoldo is 13 years old (he arrived at the Sanctuary the year before).

 

«No, he isn’t nice at all.»

Albafica shifted on the marble balustrade to find a comfortable sitting position, trying to not cut his fingers with the rose he was playing with.

«What do you mean?» His master asked with a soft look.

«I mean…» Albafica sighed, trying to recollect his thoughts. «He moves a lot. Jumping and running around, and also he’s loud when he talks.»

«This isn’t indeed very nice.» Lugonis vaguely smiled and Albafica did the same, seeing that his master had to be in a good mood that day. «Your words surprise me, I thought the kid’s attitude calmed down a while ago.»

«He’s a little bit better than before.» Albafica admitted with a serious sigh. «He doesn’t laugh anymore when Pope Sage scolds him, and he doesn’t beat other kids for fun. Still he is…»

He finished the sentence with a frustrated sound and his master blinked at him.

«What are you saying?» Lugonis asked, looking amused. «I can’t understand what you mean if you don’t use a proper language.»

«He is…» Albafica sat more straight, taking some time to find the word he was looking for. «…despicable.»

«Despicable.» Lugonis hid his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling again. A breath of wind ruffled his red hair, carrying the voices of people down the valley up to the Pisces House. «This is quite the strong word to describe a kid of his age, don’t you think? Maybe it would be better to say that he has a difficult behavior.»

«Yes, I meant that.» Albafica nodded. «I’m glad you’re in a good mood, master.»

«What did I tell you about being a Pisces Saint?»

Albafica frowned, not fully understanding why his master was asking that question now, but he didn’t think too much of it and started to repeat the proper answer as usual.

«The Pisces Saint is the one that has to carry the weight of his role, more than all the others.» He said. «He has to fight against both his opponents and the burden of his own nature, to be able to fulfill Lady Athena’s will, to protect Earth and its dwellers. Solitude heals the harm of his poison and the roses cure the loneliness of his heart.»

«Unfortunately, one day you’ll understand the meaning of the words you are repeating.» His master deeply sighed. «Even if a Pisces Saint can enjoy so little of life’s pleasures, there are still a few things I can allow myself to appreciate.»

Silence followed, and Albafica blinked in confusion to his master, not understanding at all what he was talking about.

«Today is a beautiful day.» Lugonis resumed after a moment, his eyes now on the valley view behind Albafica’s back. «The sun is warm and nature is blooming all around us. And also…» The other stopped to look at the paper he was holding on his lap. «I received a letter from a dear person, who finally decided to reach out to  me after a long time.»

«A dear perso-» A stronger breath of wind made Albafica lose the grip on his rose, that rolled on the ground. He jumped off the balustrade to get it back.

«This is a perfect day to go and watch the other kids sparring, as you like to do.» His master said. «You are free to go.»

«No training session today?» Albafica asked, tightening the grip on the stem, almost cutting himself with the thorns. He would had preferred spend time with his master since he seemed so content.

«No training session for today.» Lugonis nodded, looking again at his letter. «I will need some time to write a proper answer.»

«Alright.» Albafica nodded, carefully placing the flower on the balustrade.

«While on the way, could you inform Aquarius Krest I’ll be visiting him this evening?»

«I’m going right now.» Albafica’s smile widened and he ended up almost running away.

Rarely his master used to get out of the Pisces House if wasn’t for official occurrences, and even more rarely he would accept to meet Aquarius Krest.

Albafica carefully went through the marble columns of the Aquarius House’s entrance, and waited for Master Krest to acknowledge his presence.

He waited for some minutes, nervously moving his weight from a leg to the other. Most probably other kids already started to spar, and if he hadn’t hurried he would have missed all the morning matches.

«Master Krest?» Albafica called. He was pretty sure Aquarius was at home at that hour, but maybe he had something to do and left.

Albafica sighed, wondering if he could go inside to check. Master Krest used to tell him he could come in without permission if it was needed, but Alba never liked it too much. The living zone of Aquarius House was incredibly hot, even in summer, and dark because of all the carpets and arras that covered the place.

“ _ It’s to keep the warmth inside.” _ One time Master Krest explained to him.  _ “I grew up in a very cold place. So cold that if you aren’t careful, the tip of your nose would freeze and you’ll have a blue nose for the rest of your days. Because of that I like to keep my home warm and cozy, I don’t really like the cold.” _

Albafica moved inside the house, and through the dark hallway he knew would bring him to the kitchen.

«Will he be alright?»

Albafica froze in place, looking around to find the source of the voice. He took some moment to understand that was the voice of the young Aquarius’ pupil Degel, and that it was coming from a door slightly ajar, not far from him.

«He will be…» Master Krest’s voice answered, but Albafica didn’t manage to understand the whole sentence. He moved closer, the sound of his own steps muffled by the heavy carpet.

He peeked from the crack, but he could see just a portion of the room. There was a person laying on a bed, and from there he could see only a few locks of deep blue hair.

«It will be your duty to heal him, when you’ll become the Aquarius Saint.» He heard Master Krest’s voice again, and he clearly saw him sit on the bed.

«I don’t know if I could manage…»

«You will.» Master Krest interrupted. «Come here. I’ll be showing you how.»

Something or someone moved on his view and Albafica couldn’t see anything anymore. Then he tried to be as much silent as possible while moving away from the door. It wasn’t the right time to talk with Master Krest, and he just heard even too much of a clearly private conversation.

Albafica sighed walking to the exit of the House. He had to remember to come back before evening to deliver that message.

He decided it was worth it to take a shortcut to the arena, since he wasn’t in the mood for all the stairs. He reached a spot where there was one of the freight hoists, used to bring stuff up and down the highest places in the Sanctuary, and the workmen greeted him cheerfully. Albafica did the same, asking if he could use the pulley to get down, and for once he didn’t regret being so small since he comfortably fitted into the hoist.

He had been watching the friendly matches for a while now, sat under the shade of a tree which would tear the arena steps, splitting them with the roots. The kids sparring were around his same age, but all of them were taller and more well-built than him, so he had preferred to stay behind and just look at them from afar, as usual, not wanting to spar himself.

A rush of wind brought the smell of peach flowers, blooming at that time of the year, and Albafica almost sneezed, rubbing the back of his hand under the nose. Overall, he always preferred the smell of his master’s roses to that of any other average flower.

Upon looking down towards the arena again, he noticed that one of the kids had gotten separated from the others, and was now climbing the steps two at a time, clearly risking to fall off. Someone called him from aback, but the kid waved without turning around and kept climbing, and Albafica realized he was headed towards him.

He didn’t really want to talk with that kid, he thought with a small pout. Even more so because he was that one he had been speaking about with his mentor, just some hours before, and Albafica didn’t like him at all.

«Hey, tweep!» The other greeted between the heavy breathings, still coming towards him. «I could see your little head from down there. Come play, don’t be there all by yourself.»

He straightened up and his pout intensified, hoping that it would’ve been sufficient to have the older understand that he didn’t want to “come play”. It apparently wasn’t.

«Is your tongue still there…?» The kid insisted in fact, this time with half a grin. «Don’t be such a little sissy. Are you afraid to get your ass kicked?»

«I’m just here to watch.» He answered. «And I’m not a sissy anyway.»

The other tilted his head and blinked a little, then peeked behind his shoulders and towards the center of the arena. Then eventually shrugged, and dropped sat beside Albafica.

«You watched us the whole time?» Asked then. «Were you rooting for me?»

«I missed the beginning.» He said. «I wasn’t really rooting for anyone, but I liked that move, the one with the jump.»

«Oh… sure, the one with… the jump.» The kid seemed perplexed. «I’ve seen you here other times. What was your name, again? Something long and pretty, was it?»

«The one with the jump… you just did it. Don’t you remember?» He gave back a similar perplexed look. «I’m Albafica anyway. I remember your name, they call at you all the time.»

The other snickered with a small shrug.

«Sure, I get called every hour of the day… and I think I get it now, the jump thing. It’s not a jump, it’s… an elevation? I don’t know how to call it.» He frowned a little and moved his hands, as to imitate something which didn’t seem to make much sense. «Like… it’s supposed to… block my opponents. With the legs. I’m working on it anyway. So… Albafica. Why don’t you want to spar with us? You’re not afraid, aren’t you? Since you’re not a sissy.»

«I’m not afraid.» He sighed at the other’s renewed smile. «First of all you should make one question at a time, or I can’t properly answer. Second of all I’m not training to take on my opponents physically. So it would be useless.»

«Useless? And who cares, it’s still fun.» The kid didn’t lose his smile. «And what about it being useless? A good fistfight can always come in handy. Better if you carry a knife, if you don’t really want to punch your opponent. Not that I’m suggesting you to stab the other kids, I mean…» He paused and rubbed on his head. «Well… I mean, that you could use a fist if needed, even if you… fight from a distance. Because you want to fight from a distance. Right?»

«Kind of…» He answered, unsure whether he had gotten the sense of the other’s words or not. «Maybe this could make sense, but I’m not sure I should listen to you. You’re a bad example.»

The kid widened his eyes and then frowned.

«I was just giving free advice, okay?» He muttered then. «Not like I wanted to be an example for anyone. But I bet you’re just putting up excuses because you’re scared of getting that sissy face ruined.»

«I already said I’m not scared.» Albafica retorted, crossing arms on his chest. «Why should I be?»

«I don’t know, it’s not me the one who refuses to spar with the others, sitting there all the time and spying on us like a little spy.» The kid insisted, narrowing his eyes and moving a little closer. «What if I challenged you, hm? Would you say no, and still claim you’re not scared…?»

«Then, challenge me.»

«You bet I challenge you!»

Albafica realized that in the meantime, other kids had approached climbing up the arena steps, and were now looking at them and probably listening to their conversation too. The older must have noticed because he turned around, and one of them nodded towards the arena ground.

«Are you coming or not, Manigoldo?» He asked. «We’re kind of tired of waiting for you, you know.»

«Take your chances, wimps.» He huffed. «And be grateful that you get to win, for once, since I’m not joining.»

«You’re a jerk.»

«Yup, the greatest one ever born.» The kid grinned. «And I’m challenging someone here, it’s serious!»

The other kids commented something about it and started moving away, and Manigoldo huffed again.

«So… when will it be done? A proper challenge needs a meeting time, you know…» He said, addressing Albafica. «So then today? Tomorrow…?»

«I thought it would be now.» Albafica answered. «You can decide anyway. You threw the challenge. But I don’t know when I’ll be allowed to come here again.»

The other opened his mouth to answer but then didn’t, frowning a little.

«Allowed?» Said then, tilting his head. «Like… you need permission to get to the arena? Why so?»

«Of course I need permission.» He answered in an eloquent tone. «I’m into a special training so it’s not like I can come here when I want to.»

The older’s expression turned interested as he drew closer to him.

«You’re into a special training!» He almost exclaimed, but keeping his tone low as if someone could hear them. «What is it? Something secret, isn’t it? That’s why I knew nothing about it, Sage would’ve told me otherwise. What is it about? Like, you can already do stuff with your cosmo and things like that…?»

«It’s kind of a secret indeed…» Albafica answered again, narrowing his eyes a little. «I don’t know if I can tell you…»

«What? Don’t do this, now you got to tell me!» Manigoldo insisted. «Come on, I promise I won’t ever call you a sissy again!»

«But you have to promise you won’t tell it to anyone.» He pointed the other with a finger. «You aren’t a spy, are you?»

«I’ll be as silent as a grave.» The older nodded with a frown, and reached out pointing him with a finger as well, except it wasn’t the index but the pinky. «Promise.»

Albafica nodded back and shook pinkies with him.

«I’m going to be the next Pisces Saint.» He said in a low voice. «So I’m learning how to use my mentor’s cosmo to do stuff.»

«But this is amazing!» Manigoldo answered in the same low voice, but sounding indeed amazed. «My mentor wouldn’t allow me to… oh well, I already do stuff with my cosmo, but it’s not like I can tell him, you know… so I guess we share a secret now, in a way.»

«What?» Albafica frowned in surprise. «What do you do with your cosmo?»

The older looked around with a frown, then took him by his wrist and got up, pulling him along as he circled the tree, as to hide behind it.

«I’m showing you, okay?» Said then, stepping back a little. «But you must promise as well that you won’t tell anyone. I myself told my teacher that I wouldn’t have done this anymore, but they keep coming to me, so it’s not like I can stop it…»

«I will keep the secret.» He nodded with a serious look.

Manigoldo nodded back, raising his left arm and opening up the palm. The moment later, small flickering lights materialized among his fingers, as if they were small blue flames.

«See?» He whispered, moving his wrist as if he was handing them to him. «Those are souls. I can call them.»

«What?!» Albafica almost yelled, and the other shushed him with a scolding look. «I’m sorry… are those souls? How is it possible? Can I touch it?»

«They kept coming at me since… well, as long as I can remember.» Manigoldo answered, now looking around. «I don’t know how this is possible, but my teacher can do this too, and he’s a lot better than me… anyway sure, you can touch it. But it’s not like you would “feel” what you’re touching…»

«This is amazing.» He reached out and actually tried brushing one of those flickering lights, but in fact, it felt as if he was touching nothing. The azure flame just went through his fingers as if it was only a light. «How do you know this is a soul? Maybe it’s not.»

«Well, I…» The other frowned, looking at his hand. «I know. I can… also hear it. Like a whisper or something… I know this was a living person once, I feel it. And if I want, I can… push one’s soul out of his body. But this I wasn’t really supposed to tell…»

«You can do all those things?!» He had to take an effort to keep his voice down. «And you can also hear it! This is way cooler than what I can do… waaaay cooler. So why don’t you wear a cloth already? It seems like you should have one.»

«I’m surely not ready.» The older answered with a serious tone, closing his hand and making the lights disappear. «And I don’t think this is any cooler than you mentor’s secret training, otherwise it wouldn’t be secret at all.»

«Well, yours is a secret too, but your mentor doesn’t know, so of course it’s a bigger secret.» Albafica answered. «I can’t see souls or whatever, I can just deal with my mentor cosmo because I can’t be poisoned by it.»

Manigoldo seemed about to answer but then closed his mouth and frowned, crossing arms on his chest.

«I could go on forever trying to convince you that “using your mentor’s cosmo” isn’t any less cooler than what I do. And you can’t even get poisoned by the Pisces’ poison!» He eventually observed. «But I suppose you wouldn’t change your mind, would you…?»

«I don’t know.» Albafica frowned as well. «It isn’t like you even tried… but I have to think about it. I don’t know if it’s cooler but it feels like for sure.»

«Sure. Think about it.» The other smiled. «Do you want to go grab something to eat? I’m starving right now.»

«I’m hungry too.» Albafica nodded. «We should ask to the delivery people.»

«Do they give you free food…?» Manigoldo almost yelled, opening his arms. «Like… for real…? They never gave me anything, those bastards…»

«Maybe it’s because you call them bastards…» Albafica sighed. «Did you try to ask nicely…? Nevermind, I can go ask them and we can share the food.»

The other pouted, crossing arms on his chest, then huffed and moved towards the tree. With a jump he grabbed on a low branch and pulled himself up, then went lying on it and huffed again.

«Fine!» He eventually said. «I’ll be waiting here, for you to come with the food nicely asked. Damn them, I knew I was right when I stole that bread…»

«You would like to stay there, wouldn’t you? Go find some fruit, it isn’t like I can do all the work by myself.»

Manigoldo raised his head and glared an indignant look to him, sitting up on that branch.

«Some particular request?» Asked then, lifting an eyebrow. «I don’t know, you prefer strawberries over cherries or something…?»

«Just what you can find.» Albafica sighed, turning around and beginning to move away.

They met up again under that same tree, Albafica carrying a basket with fresh bread and cheese, and a moderately large flask of water. Manigoldo instead had a sack slumped over his shoulder and seemed pretty annoyed over something, probably the fact of having been sent on a stroll to retrieve the fruit.

«This should be enough for both of us.» Albafica said, placing his load among the roots. «Did you find something?»

«Nope, I have rocks in this sack because I like carrying around heavy stuff.» The other answered with an eloquent tone. «I grabbed some cherries, the pink ones. Purple ones were already harvested and I didn’t want to go looking in the carriages, you know… but what are you doing, sitting on the ground? Come up here.»

«You did good.» Albafica nodded, then looked at the tree and at his bearing, while the older was already climbing the trunk.

«I did “good”, huh?» Manigoldo asked with a snicker, hanging his sack on a small branch, then he grabbed another one with his legs and let himself fall upside down, reaching out to get the basket. «I’m aware. I always “do good”, take notice.»

«You are good at climbing for sure…» Albafica handed him the flask as well, then tried his luck to climb himself.

He had to try a couple of times to find the right spots, but eventually realized it was easier than it looked like. Eventually they sat on a low branch one before another, and Manigoldo began taking out food from the basket, placed between them.

«And they just gave this to you for free…» He muttered, frowning at a loaf of bread. «Must be because of that pretty face you have. Must be that.»

«It’s because I’m nice and polite.» Albafica answered, poking a hole through his bread to stuff cheese inside. «And they know me since I was way younger. I always use the pulley to go up and down when I don’t want to take the stairs.»

The other raised his brows but didn’t answer on the spot, having his mouth too full to speak.

«You use the pulley to go up and down?» He asked and then laughed, risking to choke on the bread. «You really are a sissy. What’s bad about stairs, are they too tiring for you?»

«You can’t say anything. You don’t live at the Twelfth House and your mentor doesn’t send you up and down to deliver messages. It gets tiring.»

Manigoldo laughed again, but having just taken another bite, he had to drink some water this time not to choke.

«You live in the Twelfth House, huh?» He eventually said, still coughing a little. «Guess what, princess. I live above you, right in the High Sanctuary. I’m Pope Sage’s pupil, I know something about stairs!»

«Well, and you never take the pulley? It isn’t very smart, you know…»

«You…» The other frowned and then pointed a finger at him. «You’re a smartass, aren’t you runt? Well, I didn’t even know it was possible to take the pulley to go up and down in the first place. I don’t think they would allow me…» He took another bite. «But… so you’ve been staying at the Sanctuary for a long time? I mean, I arrived kind of recently. I thought it was the same for you?»

«I’m just practical.» Albafica shrugged. «I’m here since I was a newborn. They found me in the rose garden, so I’ve been here for longer than you. I just know everyone, that’s why they are so nice with me. I’m sure they will be nice with you too, in a while.»

In another bite, Manigoldo finished his share of bread and shrugged, now leaning with his back against the tree log.

«I don’t suppose they will… everybody kind of dislikes me, the more I’m around the worse it gets.» He answered after a while. «I wonder how long you will take to grow tired, you know? But I can see you’re bearing with me for now.» He smiled, fishing a couple of cherries from the sack and throwing them to Albafica. «So, you have no idea who your parents are, right?»

«My mentor is my parent, or something like this.» Albafica caught the cherries and ate a couple of them. «You don’t seem so bad I think… I mean… it isn’t like you did something bad today.»

«Hm.» The other threw a cherry core in the distance, shrugging. «Cool. You don’t seem bad either… even if you hide and spy on us while we spar.»

«I don’t spy, I just watch. It’s different.» Albafica nodded. «And why are you angry now?»

«I’m not angry.» Manigoldo answered with a frown, tossing another cherry core. «Do I seem angry…? I’m just thinking.»

«Are you thinking about something bad? You look kind of angry.» Albafica handed him the water flask, and he drank some.

«I’m thinking that probably, people don’t like me because I’m not good. You know… not like you.» He said then, leaning again on the tree log. «I mean, they’re right when they don’t like me. I don’t bring… good things. I didn’t even want to come here, in the first place, but Sage almost dragged me so… and I already disappointed him once, so I don’t know how long it will take, for him to grow tired of me.»

«Oh.» Albafica frowned and drank as well. «But he’s your mentor, is he? He’s there to teach you things you don’t know how to do. So, he’ll teach you how to bring “good things” if you want to. It’s not like he can stop to like you all of a sudden.»

«Do you think so…?» The other asked with a half smile. «I hope you’re right. Maybe I’m not a lost cause, and I can really learn how to do good things. It never worked up until now.»

«Of course I’m right.» He crossed his arms with a huff. «I’ve been here for a lot of time so I know it. And you can do a lot of good things, like climbing and fighting, and you bring the cherries. And also you’re way better than when you arrived here.»

Manigoldo huffed too, pulling back his hair from the forehead.

«Of course you’re right, you know-it-all… I don’t really have arguments, you know. And I suppose I’m better now, yes… I told you, my teacher is trying. I’m trying too. I’m just afraid to disappoint him, that is.»

«Manigoldo.» Albafica called him with a serious tone. «There is nothing you can’t do, if you want to do it. Maybe you have to work very hard to get to it, but you can. And even if you fail, your mentor will know that you did your best. You just have to keep trying. It works.»

«Alright.» The other gave a little smile. «I take it as it is. You’re a wise little runt, you know Alba? Can I call you Alba, by the way…? Albafica is kind of long.»

«Also Manigoldo is kind of long and a bit weird…» Albafica answered. «You can call me Alba, but just if I can call you Mani.»

Manigoldo frowned but kept smiling, and for some reasons, he opened up both palms and glanced at them.

«Sure, fine.» He said then, now almost grinning. «Mani. I like it.»

«I like it too.» Albafica tilted his head. «When you go past the Twelfth House you can call for me, you know? You can’t absolutely get inside, because of the poisonous roses, but if you call I can hear it. It’s something about the sounds in there, my mentor explained it to me but I don’t know how to say it.»

«Oh… alright, I’ll call then. Or I’ll ask your mentor if I can get in, maybe? Like, past the poisonous garden.»

«No, you can’t get through it. It’s poisonous!» Albafica almost yelled. «It isn’t like it can stop being poisonous. You would get poisoned and there isn’t a cure for it. You will die.»

The other blinked and then shrugged.

«I suppose I won’t get through the poisonous garden which would get me poisoned and can’t stop being poisonous.» He smiled. «I have the feeling that I might need to be told it’s poisonous again, I don’t quite get the hang of it…»

«You must not joke about this. It’s very serious. If you get inside, you’ll die for sure.»

This time, Manigoldo lowered his head and seemed trying not to laugh.

«Yeah, for sure.» Said then, clearly straining to keep serious. «I’m not joking, really. I won’t get through your garden, message arrived, it’s all clear. I was just teasing you, don’t be so dramatic.»

«I’m not being dramatic, it’s just how it is. And it isn’t like you can die because I wasn’t clear enough.»

«Just grab some more cherries and calm down, will you?»

«I’m calm.» Albafica sighed and took some cherries anyway. «I was just making a point.»

«You made it. Very effective.» Manigoldo insisted, his mouth now full for he had taken two cherries at once. «I’m not coming in your poisonous garden. I swear it, word of honor, I’m not doing it ever even if it’s the end of the world. Alright?»

«Promise?»

The other rolled up his eyes with a huff.

«Whatever, just stop overreacting.»

Albafica huffed as well. He wasn’t completely sure it would’ve counted as a real promise, but he decided to not insist.

«Fine…» Said then. «You can call for me, if you want. I don’t know if I will be allowed to go out, but I’ll ask.»

«I can promise I will call for you.» Manigoldo answered with another smile. «Every time I get down, so I can take you to the arena and teach you how to punch people, and stop spying on them punching each other. Oh, forgive me… I meant “watch them punching each other”.»

«Alright.» He shrugged and finished his fruit. «I must go now. I have some things to do before evening.»

«Okay.» The other nodded, then took both the empty basket and the sack and jumped off the branch. «See you around then, Alba.»

Albafica did his best to climb down the tree without falling and eventually managed. Then he waved back at the older and moved away, hoping that Master Krest was done with his errands and could receive him; he still needed to deliver him the message from his mentor, and actually wanted to do it before evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We have written this little collection of mini episodes about Albafica's life a while ago, so we decided to dust them off and put them together. We hope that doing so we'll find the push to start to properly write again... yes, we are a little down with writing...  
> Since English isn't our first language feel free to let us know possible mistakes, we would appreciate it.  
> Thank you for reading this far, see you in the next chapter ;3


End file.
